


Peter's little secret

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Tony's Little Genius [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Caregiver!Tony, Comfort, Cute Peter Parker, Fluff, Hugs, Irondad, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tears, Tony Stark Hugs, little!peter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: While May goes on a work retreat Peter stays with Tony. He's excited, there's just one problem.Peter is a secret little.After an accident, Tony finds out and Peter freaks.Luckily Tony's quick to reassure him that everything's okay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever little story so go easy on me cause I have no idea what I'm doing. If the response is positive may turn this into a series.  
But we’ll see how this one goes first, hopefully it's okay :3

Peter ran through his mental checklist one more time before zipping up his duffel bag.  
“Peter Happy’s here, you ready?” May called.  
“Coming,” The teen called back as he grabbed his bag and exited his room.  
Aunt May was going on a work retreat so the teen would be staying at the tower with Tony until she got back. To say the teen was excited would be a huge understatement, but he was nervous too. 

Lately the teen had been waking up to a wet bed. After a week he’d had enough and decided to do some research. The teen came across a sight explaining about age regression and what can cause it. Peter figured it was his body’s way of coping with everything that had happened to him so far. Out of pure curiosity the teen did even more research and saw it was normal and decided it couldn’t hurt to try it. So the next day Peter went and brought some dry nights, a pacifier, an Iron Man plushie and a night light. That night after patrol and May fell asleep, Peter put on one of the dry nights and let himself regress. It took a while due to nerves and being unsure, but soon he was curled up with his pacifier and fell asleep. Waking up to a wet nappy was gross to say the least, but it was better than a wet bed and Peter felt better than he had in a while.  
So the teen decided to be a secret little, which had worked out well so far.

Now though he’d be staying with his mentor Tony Stark. Peter just hoped the man wouldn’t find out or see his little stuff he had tucked away in his bag.  
“Peter? Hello, earth to Spider-Man,” May cooed, waving a hand in front of his face.  
“Sorry what?” Peter asked coming back to reality.  
“We gotta go, Happy’s waiting,” May told him with an amused smile.  
“Oh right sure,” Peter said with a nervous smile and grabbed May’s suitcase, waiting until she locked up before they headed down to the car.  
“Hey Happy,” Peter greeted upon seeing the man.  
“Hey Kiddo,” Happy smiled, helping him load the case and bag, “hey May.”  
“Hey Happy,” May smiled back at him.  
Peter watched their awkward interaction before shaking his head and getting into the car.  
Nope.  
Not getting into that.  
May climbed in the front next to Happy and they headed to the tower. 

Happy pulled up and Peter excitedly got out and grabbed his bag from the trunk, bouncing on the balls of his feet as May walked over to him.  
“You be good for Mr. Stark okay?” She reminded, cupping his cheeks, “and call me if you need me to come home.”  
“Mom,” Peter giggled, “I’ll be fine, Mr. Stark will take care of me. Go enjoy your holiday.”  
May smiled and kissed his forehead, hugging the teen tightly.  
How did she get so lucky?  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too mom.”  
The two pulled away and with a final smile May got back into the car, Peter waving until they disappeared.  
Turning on his heel the teen practically ran to the elevator in the lobby, greeting the receptionist as he passed.  
“Good morning Master Parker,” FRIDAY greeted as he entered.  
“Morning Friday, common floor please,” Peter smiled, the elevator rising to the requested floor. 

“Thanks Fri,” Peter called over his shoulder as he stepped out of the elevator.  
“Of course Master Parker,” the A.I replied chirpily.  
Peter smiled and ran to his room to drop his bag off before heading down to the lab.  
“Hey kiddo,” Tony greeted with a smile, looking up when the teen walked in.  
“Hey Dad,” Peter greeted, walking over to wrap his arms around the man.  
Tony wrapped his arms back around Peter and just held him for a while, chuckling when the teen nuzzled into his shoulder.  
Five minutes later the two pulled away and got work on their own projects, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.  
As the morning drifted into afternoon Peter felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier from being out on patrol late the night before. The teen decided to just rest his eyes for a few minutes and then get back to work. So Peter folded his arms on the table and put his head down and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep seconds later. 

“What do you think?” Tony asked, not receiving an answer, “Pete?”  
The man looked up and his face immediately softened at the sight of Peter asleep at his work station.  
Smiling softly Tony walked over and gently lifted Peter into his arms, the teen subconsciously hanging on to man and mumbling incoherently. Tony chuckled and kissed the side of his head as he carried him towards the elevator, Friday wordlessly taking them to the common floor. 

Once he got to Peter’s room Tony pulled the covers back and lay the teen down, removing his shoes and hoodie before tucking the blankets around him. Brushing his bangs back the man placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
“Sleep tight Spiderbaby,” Tony smiled, quietly exiting the room and heading back down to the lab.

Two hours later Peter rolled over, eyes flying open when he felt wetness against his legs. The teen sat up and threw the covers off only to see his worst fear confirmed.  
He’d wet the bed.  
“No, no, no,” Peter mumbled as he scrambled out of bed, tears starting to well in eyes. He couldn’t let Tony see this; the man would never want to see him again.  
“Master Parker, you appear to be in distress,” FRIDAY piped up, “shall I alert Mr. Stark?”  
Peter didn’t hear her as his heart pounded in his ears as he tried to strip the bed, his hands shaking as tears started to fall. 

“Peter, you okay?” A voice asked behind him.  
Peter whirled around and was met with the worried face of the one person he didn’t want to see right now. Peter watched as the man’s eyes flick to the bed and the wetness on Peter’s pants, concerned brown eyes meeting Peter’s scared ones. That was all he took for the teen to start sobbing.  
“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay,” Tony soothed as he walked over and pulled the distressed teen into a hug, kissing the top of his head, “I’m not mad just calm down, it’s okay. It’s okay.”  
Tony gently rocked Peter as the teen clung to him, rubbing a hand up and down his back as he whispered soothingly.

After a few minutes Peter’s sobs died down to sniffles and the teen kept his eyes on the floor.  
“Hey,” Tony said softly, tilting the teens chin up and gently wiping away his tear tracks, “It’s okay.”  
Peter whimpered, and Tony felt his heart break.  
“Shh, you’re alright. Let’s get you in the shower and I’ll sort the bed out alright?”  
Peter nodded with a sniff and let Tony gently guide him to the bathroom. The man turned the shower on and kissed the teen on the forehead, saying he’d meet him in the living room when he was done.  
Tony dropped a couple of fresh towels in the bathroom and took Peter’s soiled clothes before stripping the bed. The man put the bed sheets and Peter’s sodden clothes in the washing machine, changing into joggers and a soft shirt after washing his hands.  
Tony dug out Peter’s fleece blanket and went to the living room to wait. 

Peter took his time in the shower and tried not to cry; he couldn’t believe Tony had caught him like that. The teen had hoped to keep it hidden and now Tony knew. How was he going to face him now?  
Peter shut the shower off and dried himself before changing into joggers and one of Tony’s old MIT hoodies, and slowly shuffled to the living room with his arms wrapped around himself. The teen felt his heart pound as the worst scenarios went through his head. His suit would be taken away and told he couldn’t be a hero anymore. Tony would be angry and never want to see him again.  
Peter saw Tony waiting for him and froze, the teen wanted to run and hide or the ground to swallow him whole. Tony saw Peter and gave him a soft smile as he opened his arms.  
“C’mere kiddo.”  
Peter’s face crumpled and wasted no time running and jumping into the man’s arms, face hidden in the man’s neck.  
Tony hugged Peter tightly and sat with the teen on his lap, wrapping the blanket around him. 

“What’s going on bug?” The man asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back as the teen curled against his chest.  
“Please don’t be mad at me,” Peter whispered, keeping his eyes down.  
“I’m not mad kiddo,” Tony promised, pressing a soft kiss to the teen’s forehead, “I just wanna know what’s going on.”  
Peter took a shuddering breath and told Tony everything all while the man ran his fingers through the teens curls.  
“So you’re a little?” Tony asked once Peter was done explaining, feeling the teen nod, “and how old are you when in little space?”  
“One and a half,” Peter answered.  
The two lapsed into silence as Tony took a moment to take everything in. Peter nervously looked up at Tony.  
“Dad?” He asked softly, Tony looking down at him, “I’m sorry.”  
“No sweetheart don’t apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Tony soothed, rubbing the teen’s arm.  
“But – but,” The teen stuttered.  
“Calm down kiddo, it’s okay,” the man soothed, “you regress to help you with stress right?” Peter nodded and Tony smiled at him softly, “Then that’s okay, I’m just sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me.”  
“Are – are you okay with it?” He asked nervously, biting his lip.  
“I’m perfectly okay with it bug, as long as your safe and happy,” Tony smiled, holding Peter when the teen hugged him. 

After a few minutes Tony heard Peter’s stomach rumble and chuckled.  
“How does some dinner and a movie sound?” He asked.  
“Sounds good,” Peter said, smiling into the man’s shoulder, “Can we get pizza?”  
“Sure,” Tony smiled, “I’ll order the pizza, you get the movie ready.”  
With that Peter got off Tony’s lap and got the film ready while Tony ordered pizza, both building a nest with pillows and blankets on the couch as they waited for the food.  
Once the pizza arrived, Peter snuggled into Tony’s side while they ate and watched Shrek. 

Halfway through the movie Tony noticed Peter fidgeting more than usual. 

“You okay there bug?” He asked making Peter jump slightly, before he gave a jerky nod, “Pete, it’s okay if you wanna go into little space.”  
“R – Really?” The teen asked, hope in his eyes.  
“Sure it is bug,” Tony reassured. He’d rather have the kid go into little space than suffer in big space.  
Peter smiled and held his arms out to Tony, clinging like a koala as the man lifted him and carried him to his room.  
After changing into a pull up and pyjamas, Peter grabbed his plushie and pacifier and let Tony carry him back to the living room.

The two got settled on the couch and Peter snuggled into Tony’s side, nervously playing with his pacifier.  
“What helps you regress bug?” Tony asked softly.  
“Um, Scooby-doo,” Peter replied.  
“You heard the kid Fri,” Tony told his AI, gently pulling the teen into his lap and wrapping him in his blanket.  
Peter curled against Tony chest as the movie began to play, pacifier soon in his mouth as he hugged his plushie.  
Tony couldn’t help but smile when he heard the teen giggle around his pacifier, gently running his fingers through the boys hair. The teen snuggled close and leaned into the touch as he felt his eyes start to close.  
“Fank you,” he whispered around his pacifier.  
“Anytime bug,” Tony whispered back, kissing the top of the teens head.  
Peter smiled at him before tucking his head under the man’s chin and letting sleep claim him. 

Once the movie was over Tony smiled down at the sleeping teen, lifting him bridal style and once again carrying him to his room. Tony tucked the teen in and plugged in the nightlight, smiling widely as a soft blue glow filled the room.  
“Goodnight Spider-baby,” Tony whispered, brushing Peter’s bangs back and pecking his forehead.  
With that he quietly left the room.  
Tony gathered up their pizza boxes and put them in the trash before sorting the pillows and blankets.  
“Hey Fri, order some extra pull-ups, pacifiers and anything else a little may need,” he said to his AI.  
“Right away boss, I’ll make sure they’re Avenger and Spider-Man themed,” she replied.  
“That’s my girl,” Tony smiled, checking the living room and checking on Peter once more before heading to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I’d have this up in October, but stuff came up and I got burnt out. Anyway here is chapter 2, and I hope you like it :3

The sun peeked through the gap in Peter’s curtains and spilled over his face, causing the teen to groan and roll away as his eyes fluttered open at the wetness of his nappy. With a slight grimace the teen stretched and got out of bed, making sure he grabbed some fresh clothes on his way to the bathroom.  
After showering Peter put on his joggers and stolen hoodie the memories from yesterday came flooding back as he dried his hair.   
Mr. Stark said he was okay with the teen being a little, but did he still the same now he’d had some time to sleep on it?   
Only one way to find out.   
Peter took a calming breath, prepared himself for the worst like always, and headed for the kitchen. 

“Morning kiddo,” Tony greeted upon seeing the teen, smiling as he leant against the counter with his coffee, “you sleep okay?”  
“Morning Dad,” Peter yawned, “yeah I slept okay. Can I – can I ask you something?”  
“Sure bud, you know you can ask me anything,” Tony said, a little worried at the teens sudden nervousness.  
“Um are you – are you sure you’re okay with it?” Peter asked, eyes on his hands as they played with the hem of his hoodie, “With me being little I mean. Are you – are you really okay with it?”  
Tony placed his mug in the sink before walking over and wrapping his arms around the kid warmly.  
“Of course I’m okay with it bug,” he promised, kissing the top of the teens head, “I swear I’m okay with it.”  
Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and hugged his Dad back. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling safe and secure in the man’s hold.

The two stood embraced for a few minutes before Peter’s stomach rumbled.  
“Time for some breakfast huh buddy?” Tony asked with a soft smile.  
“Yes please,” Peter answered, blush dusting his cheeks.  
Tony chuckled, ruffling the kids hair before they got started on making chocolate chip pancakes.   
“By the way I got you something,” Tony told Peter halfway through breakfast. “Really?” Peter asked.   
“Really,” the man smiled nervously, “I just hope I’m not overstepping with it.”  
"Not possible," Peter said with a smile, excitement starting to sparkle in his eyes, "what you get me?"  
Tony chuckled.  
"Let's go see shall we?" He asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "it's in the living room."

Peter's eyes grew wide at the sight he saw. There on the coffee table sat a plain box and a large pack of pull-ups, Peter looked up at Tony with the same look as a confused puppy.   
"Go ahead, open it," the man encouraged and watched with bated breath as the teen slowly and carefully opened the plain box.  
Peter's eyes grew even wider and his jaw fell open at the contents inside. With his hands shaking slightly Peter pulled out onesies and normal pjs, cute daytime clothes and shoes, a couple of sippy cups, several milk bottles, a handful of pacifiers and a Scooby-Doo nightlight. The teen blushed at the realisation that everything was mostly IronMan and Spider-Man themed.  
"Is this - is this all for me?" His asked in a small voice, eyes fixed on all the new items.  
"It sure is kiddo, you know if you want it," Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I hope I haven't overstepped, and I was thinking of maybe turning one of the extra rooms into a nursery for you. But I didn't buy anything because I didn't want to assume..."  
Tony was cut off by the teen throwing his arms around him in a hug, face hidden in his chest.   
"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked when he heard Peter sobbing, his arms instantly wrapping around the boy.  
"Thank you," Peter's voice was muffled but Tony heard it, “thank you so much.”  
A smile formed on the man’s face.  
"You’re more than welcome bug," the man soothed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the teens head as the other hand rubbed up and down his back.   
Once Peter had calmed down Tony gently wiped away his tears and kissed the teen’s forehead, before they packed away all of Peter’s new things and heading down to the lab for a while. 

The music played at a low comfortable volume as the two of them worked on their own projects.  
"Hey Dad?" Peter asked nervously after a few minutes of them working in silence.   
"What's up kiddo?" Tony asked, looking up from his project to give the kid his full attention.  
"Did you - did you mean it when you said about a nursery?" Doe brown eyes looked up at him, the man could’ve sworn he saw a flash of fear.  
"Only if you want one bud," he explained, moving his chair around to sit beside Peter, "I didn't know whether you'd want a safe place for when you’re in little space. You don't have to, it was just an idea."  
"Can I - can I think about it?"  
"Of course you can kiddo," Tony said with a smile, kissing the side of Peter's head, "I'm not gonna force you. This whole little thing is new to me and I want to help anyway I can. That means making sure you feel comfortable and in control with what happens."  
"Thanks," Peter smiled in relief, hugging the man tightly.   
He liked the idea of having a nursery as a safe place for when he regressed, he just didn’t feel ready for one yet.   
"Anytime kiddo," Tony smiled squeezing him slightly, "now how does McDonald's for lunch sound?"  
The man couldn't help but laugh at the teens enthusiastic nod and put the order in with FRIDAY.  
The two of them got a couple more hours of work done before the food arrived.

After lunch the two of them decided to wind down by watching a movie, Peter’s head resting in Tony’s lap as the man carded his fingers through his sons hair.   
“Hey buckaroo, I’ve been thinking,” Tony said halfway through the movie.   
“What about?” Peter asked, rolling onto his back to look up at him.   
“I think we should tell May about this whole little thing.”   
Peter’s face fell and Tony felt his heart break at the sight, the last he wanted was for the kid to feel embarrassed or ashamed.   
“Pete?” Tony asked, his sons silence was starting to unnerve him.   
“I uh I – I wanna tell her,” Peter admitted quietly, nervously playing with the hem of his hoodie, “but I don’t know how.”   
“Hey, it’s okay,” the man soothed pulling Peter up so he could hug the teen to his chest, “we can figure out how to tell her, and if you want I’ll be right there with you.”  
“Can you tell her for me?” The teen whispered.   
“I would bug, but I think May would prefer it if it came from you,” the man said, kissing his forehead, “but I promise I’ll be right there when you tell her.”   
“Can we tell her when she comes back?”   
“Of course bug, but you tell her as soon as okay?”   
Peter simply nodded and decided to stay curled against the warmth of his Dad’s chest. 

After the movie the duo headed to the kitchen, Peter hopped up on the counter and started munching on an apple.   
“So my little troublemaker,” Tony teased lightly, as he searched through the cupboards, “what do you feel like having for dinner?”   
Peter was about to answer when he suddenly felt himself start slipping into little space.   
“Kid?” Tony asked, turning around to look at the teen, “hey you okay?”   
“I’m okay, just gonna go change,” the teen gave him a small smile.   
“You need some help?” Tony asked, gently ushering Peter to his room when the teen shook his head. 

Five minutes later Peter walked back into the kitchen dressed in his IronMan footsie pyjamas, Spider-Man dummy in his mouth and his plushie held to his chest. Tony turned from the stove and smiled at the sight.   
“Aww, well don’t you look cute,” he cooed, Peter blushed with a shy smile, “c’mere baby.”  
With that Tony lifted Peter into his arms and rest him on his hip, turning back to the stove and stirring the spaghetti.   
“Want me to save some of this for you tomorrow?” The man asked softly, Peter nodded as he watched the spoon go around.   
“Okay kiddo, I just gotta put you down for a bit okay?” Tony explained, not liking the look of fear that flashed in the teens eyes, “I swear its just for a couple of minutes okay?”   
Peter hesitated before nodding, Tony kissing the side of his head before gently setting him on the kitchen island. 

Peter watched as Tony put some food on a plate for himself, put the extra in a tub and made up a couple of bottles for later.  
“Daddy,” Peter whined holding his arms out to Tony.   
“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Tony cooed lifting the boy back into his arms.   
Peter simply clung to Tony and yawned before resting his head on his shoulder.   
Nap time.  
With a smile, Tony half filled a sippy cup with water before carrying Peter to his room. 

The man placed the half asleep little down and tucked him in, gently brushing the bangs off the kids face before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.   
“Sleep tight kiddo,” Tony whispered before turning on the baby monitor, attaching the other to his hip and gently closing the door behind him.   
The man walked back to the kitchen and warmed his dinner in the microwave while putting the container for Peter in the fridge.   
“Hey Fri, how’s Peter doing?” Tony asked softly.   
He knew he’d only just put the kid down for a nap but sue him, he wanted to make sure his kid was okay.   
“He’s fine boss, just sleeping,” the AI answered in amusement.   
The man couldn’t help but smile, this kid was going to be the death of him.   
Not that he’d mind.   
The beeping if the microwave brought Tony back to reality and he sat down to eat, listening Peter’s soft snores over the baby monitor as background noise. After eating Tony headed down to the lab to do some tinkering on his repulsor’s. 

An hour later Tony was pulled out of his creative zone when he heard Peter over the baby monitor.  
“Daddy,” he whined.  
Tony couldn’t help but smile fondly, warmth blooming in his chest upon hearing that word. He wiped his hands clean and headed up to his kids room. 

Tony knocked before entering and grinned at the sight he saw. Peter was sat up in bed, hair was all over the place and pyjamas rumpled. He looked adorable and the fact he was rubbing sleep from his eyes made Tony’s heart melt.   
“Hey baby,” the man greeted as he walked over.   
Peter positively beamed around his pacifier as he reached out towards his Dad and made grabby hand motions.   
“C’mere sweetheart,” Tony cooed, lifting the boy onto his hip and kissing his cheek, “you want a bottle?”  
Peter nodded and rest his head on his Dad’s shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen once again. 

Tony heated up one of the pre-made bottles before sitting on the couch, hungry teen in his lap. Tony lay Peter back so he could cradle him with one arm, removed the teens pacifier and proceeded to feed him.   
“Hey Fri, play Treasure Planet,” Tony said, smiling when he saw Peter’s eyes light in excitement.   
Treasure Planet had always been Peter’s favourite, its just a shame it was so underrated.   
Peter turned his head so he could watch the movie, eyes not leaving the screen even as Tony sat him up to burp him. Once that was done Tony wrapped the kid in a blanket and held him close as they settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

Halfway through the movie Peter started to get fidgety and whined.   
“What’s the matter bug?” Tony asked, worry spiking when he saw tears in his kid’s eyes, “Fri he okay?”   
“My sensors detect Master Parker is in need of a change of pullups sir,” The AI answered.   
“Is that it, you need to be changed?” He asked the teen, sighing in relief when Peter nodded.   
With that Tony lifted the teen and headed back to his room. 

“I know buddy I know, Daddy’s almost done,” Tony tried to sooth Peter.   
As soon as the man had lay the teen down to change him the little had started sobbing, Tony’s heart instantly broke at the sound.   
“Daddy,” Peter sobbed.   
“Almost done bub,” Tony reassured, quickly putting on a fresh pullup and throwing the old one away. He washed his hands, buttoned up Peter’s pyjamas and pulled his son into his arms.   
“It’s okay baby, you’re okay, we’re all done,” the man soothed rubbing a hand up and down his son’s back, bouncing him slightly as the teen clung to him.   
Tony sat back on the couch and gently rocked the teen as he curled against his chest, calming down almost instantly in the man’s hold.   
“Not a fan of the being changed huh bud?” Tony asked softly as he gently wiped away the boys tears, Peter shaking his head, “That’s okay, Daddy’ll make sure he’s super quick whenever he changes you okay?”  
Tony smiled when Peter nodded and kissed the top of his head. 

For the rest of the afternoon the duo watched movies on the couch, Tony’s heart melted whenever Peter giggled. If there was one sound he could listen to for the rest of his life, that would be it. The teen always seemed so stressed and like he had way too much on his mind. Hearing him laugh lifted Tony’s spirits and reassured him his kid was okay. 

Dinner time soon rolled around and Tony decided to order Thai food for himself and warmed the other bottle up for Peter. The man fed and burped Peter before letting him watch CBeebies while he ate his own food, the teen practically glued to his side as they watched.   
Halfway through the bedtime hour Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes, Tony melted into a puddle.   
It should honestly be illegal to be that cute.   
“Okay baby, time for bed,” the man said softly when he saw Peter’s eyes dropping. Tony gently lifted the teen up and let him hand on like a koala while Friday turned the TV off. 

Tony lay Peter down and tucked the blanket around him, brushing his bangs back and smiling as the boys eyes finally slipped shut.   
“Goodnight baby boy,” Tony whispered pressing a soft kiss to the kids forehead, flicking on the nightlight he’d brought.   
He smiled softly before quietly leaving the room, placing the baby monitor on his nightstand. Tony changed and curled up in bed to play on his phone.   
He was fast asleep after ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue...

“May are you here?” Peter called as he walked into the living room of the apartment, freezing when he saw his Aunt standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. Seeing his pacifier in her hand made the teens blood run cold.   
“What the hell is this?” May asked him, her voice dangerously low.   
“That’s – that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” the teen stuttered, his anxiety starting to spike, “at – at the tower.”   
“I said, what is this?” May repeated.   
“A – a pacifier,” Peter responded.  
“Why do you have a pacifier?”   
“May please.”   
“Peter. Why do you have a pacifier at fifteen?” May repeated with a thunderous look on her face.  
Peter opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He felt his hands starting to shake as terror swept through him.  
He really wished Tony was here.   
“Are – are you a little?” May asked, her jaw dropping when Peter’s eyes widened. Anger flashed over the woman’s face as she threw the pacifier at the teen who only just managed to catch it.   
“Get out,” May whispered.   
“May,” Peter tried.   
“No Peter,” She told him, hurt written all over her face as tears welled in her eyes, “I can’t take anymore. First Spider-Man, now this. No. Get out.”  
“But – but,” Peter tried, own tears welling as a lump formed in his throat.   
“Go live with Tony, live with Happy I don’t care,” May told him softly, “Just go.”   
“May please,” Peter gasped out as the image started to fade around him, “No! May!”   
Peter felt himself falling.   
~~  
The teen bolted upright with a scream on his tongue that died in his throat.   
He couldn’t breathe properly.  
His breaths were coming in short, not getting enough oxygen.   
Peter opened his mouth to yell but a squeak came out instead.   
I’m gonna die.   
I can’t breathe.   
“…ter, you gotta breathe,” Tony’s voice broke through, his hands on the teen’s cheeks, “c’mon kiddo you can do it, in and out.”   
Peter shook his head and looked up at his mentor, eyes wide and full of fear.   
“It’s okay you can do it,” Tony tried to reassure, gently grabbing one of Peter’s hands and placing it on his own chest, “follow me.”   
With that Tony started to exaggerate his breathing in hopes the teen would follow along.   
“Can’t…” Peter wheezed.   
“Yes you can,” Tony reassured, placing his free hand on Peter’s chest, “come on breath in and hold.”   
Tony pulled a breath and watched as Peter shakily followed.   
“And out,” he said after a few seconds.  
The man let his breath out and was happy when the teen managed to follow. 

It took longer than Tony would’ve liked but Peter’s breathing was soon back to normal.   
“There you go,” Tony said softly, “you okay?”   
“Chest hurts,” the teen whispered, eyes glassy.   
“C’mere,” Tony said as he gently pulled Peter into his lap, the teen curled against his chest, “What got you so worked up huh?”  
“Nightmare,” Peter mumbled, so quiet Tony almost didn’t hear it.  
“What happened?” He asked, hand gently carding through the teens hair.   
Peter shook his head with a whimper and hid his face in Tony’s neck.   
“Okay, okay,” Tony soothed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he began rocking gently. It didn’t take long for the motion to sooth the teen back to sleep, Tony guessed he must have only been half awake. Making a mental note to ask the teen about it in the morning Tony gently lay the teen back down and tucked him in.   
“Sleep tight Spider-babe,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before leaving quietly. 

The next morning after showering and changing Peter crawled back under his covers, last night’s ordeal finally catching up to him. Remembering what May said and did in his dream caused tears to spring to the teens eyes, a small whimper escaping.   
A soft knock on the door made him jump.   
“Pete you up kiddo?” Tony asked softly, opening the door and peeking in, “Pete?”   
Tony walked over to the bed and crouched beside it, lifting the blanket over his head so he could see his kid.   
“Hey bug what’s the matter?” He asked softly, thumb gently wiping away the stray tears that fell, “why you hiding under here?”  
Peter whimpered and turned his face into his pillow, curling up into ball with his arms wrapped around himself.   
“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony cooed, running a hand through the boys hair, “c’mon baby, talk to me.”   
“May threw me out,” Peter mumbled, voice already muffled by the pillow.   
“What do you mean?”   
“She found my pacifier,” Peter told him, voice getting watery, “and she – she kicked me out.”   
He broke off into a sob and Tony felt his heart break.   
“Oh baby,” Tony cooed, standing so he could sit on the bed and pull the teen into his lap, “was that what happened in your nightmare?”  
Peter nodded and hid his face in the man’s neck, Tony rocked him as the teen sobbed softly.   
“You’re okay sweetheart, you’re okay,” Tony soothed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

After a few minutes Peter’s cries died down and he curled closer to Tony’s warmth. The men held him a little tighter and hated himself for what he was about to say next, but it had to be said.   
“I think we need to tell Aunt May today bug,” he told Peter softly.   
The teen pulled away enough to look at the man with wide, scared eyes.   
“No,” he whimpered once more, shaking his head.   
“Kiddo, it’s okay. I’ll be right there while you tell her okay?” Tony soothed, gently brushing the teens bangs from his forehead.   
“But – but.”  
“Hey,” Tony said, his voice firm yet gentle as he pressed his forehead against Peter’s, “it’s gonna be okay. I promise.”   
The teen took a deep breath and nodded. If there was one person he trusted as much as Aunt May, it was Tony.   
“Okay,” Tony agreed, kissing his forehead, “want some breakfast first?”   
Peter shook his so Tony simply stood, lifting the teen into his arms as he did. 

The man walked into the living room and sat Peter on the couch before sitting on the coffee table opposite, handing him his mobile. The teen looked at the mobile in his shaking hands before looking up at Tony.   
“It’s okay,” Tony reassured.   
With a nod Peter looked back at the phone and dialled May’s number, putting it on speakerphone.   
“Hello?” May answered.   
“Hey May,” Peter greeted with a small smile.   
“Hey sweetheart, how are you?”   
“I’m okay, how’s the holiday?” Peter asked.   
“It’s great baby, you and I will have to go on holiday here,” May said, sounding happy and excited about the idea.   
“I’d love that,” Peter replied, hoping she wouldn’t notice the lack in enthusiasm.   
“You okay kiddo? You sound a little off.”   
“I’m okay, I just miss you,” Peter replied totally sidestepping what he wanted to actually tell her.  
“I miss you too,” May said, talking momentarily to someone in the background, “baby I’m really sorry but I gotta go.”   
“Okay, I’ll talk you later. Love you,” Peter told her, closing his eyes.   
“Love you too kiddo,” May said before the call disconnected.   
Peter let out a shaky breath before looking up at Tony, expecting to see disappointment on his face. But all he saw was love and reassurance.   
“C’mere,” the man said softly opening his arms, wrapping Peter in them.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell her,” The teen whispered into his shoulder.   
“Shh, it’s okay bug, we can try again later or tomorrow okay?” Tony soothed, running a hand through his hair.   
Peter nodded and melted into Tony’s hold, feeling himself start to fall into his headspace.   
“Dad. Can you help me into some little clothes?” He asked softly, blush dusting his cheeks.   
Tony felt warmth bloom in his chest at that. Peter had never actually asked for help before, he either took care of it himself or was already in little space. This was a big achievement.   
“Sure,” the man replied with a smile, standing with the teen in his arms, “then we need get some food inside you.” 

Five minutes later Peter was in a pullup, jeans, Captain America socks and an IronMan t-shirt. Tony clipped a Hawkeye pacifier to the shirt before lifting the kid into his arms.   
“There we go my little Spider-baby, you feel better now?”   
Peter nodded with a smile and rest his head on Tony’s shoulder, the pacifier finding it’s way to the little one’s mouth. That’s when Tony knew the kid had fully dropped. Pressing a light kiss to his forehead the man headed for the kitchen.   
“Hey Fri, can you order some rusks for me?” Tony asked as he warmed a bottle up for Peter, bouncing the little one gently.   
"Of course boss," the AI replied fondly.   
"You okay with that baby?" The man asked his little one as he put some bread in the toaster. Peter nodded with a smile and Tony couldn't help but smile back.

The microwave going off made the little jump slightly and whine.  
"Shh it's okay baby, just the microwave letting us know your," Tony looked at the clock, "brunch is done."  
This calmed Peter enough for Tony to get the bottle and test the temperature.  
It was a little too hot for his liking, before Tony could really worry though the toaster went off. Once again Peter jumped but stayed calm.  
"Okay baby, Daddy's got put you down for a minute okay?" The man said before setting his little on the counter.  
He then made quick work of spreading butter on his toast and getting a cup of coffee, quickly taking his food to the living room.

Tony walked back into the kitchen and scooped Peter up, grabbed his bottle and headed back to the living room. The genius sat with the younger in his lap, gently moving him so he was in a laying down position to feed him.   
"There we go," Tony cooed softly, smiling down at Peter as he ate.   
Peter kicked his legs happily and smiled around his bottle.   
“There’s my little baby’s smile.”   
Once Peter was done eating Tony propped him up and used one hand to burp him while using his other to eat his food, listening as his little one laughed at the cartoon playing on TV.

“So baby,” Tony said once he’d finished his coffee, grabbing Peter’s attention, “what shall we do today?”  
Peter simply smiled at him around his pacifier and Tony positively melted. Then Peter pointed towards the floor to ceiling windows, more specifically to the square of sunlight on the floor.   
“You want a sunbath baby?” Tony asked, smiling as Peter nodded.   
With that Tony lifted the little one as he stood and walked over to the window, gently laying Peter down in the sun and he sat by his head. 

For the next half an hour the two stayed there, Tony rambling about anything to Peter which made the boy smile.  
“You like the sound of Daddy’s voice bug?” Tony asked with a smile, tickling Peter’s tummy that caused him to squeal with laughter.   
“Boss, you and Peter have been on the sun for thirty minutes now,” FRIDAY piped up, “I’d recommend moving him, so he doesn’t burn, also the rusks are here.”   
“Thanks Fri,” Tony said, “Okay my little one, time to move.”   
The genius stood and lifted Peter into his arms, the little one whining and kicking his legs lightly in protest.   
“Oh I know but we don’t want you to burn do we?”   
Peter sighed through his nose and let his head fall onto Tony’s shoulder as a hand came up to rub his eyes.   
“You sleepy bambino?” The man asked softly, his little one nodding as he hid his face on his neck, “nap time it is.”   
The man carried Peter to his room and gently lay his fast asleep cargo down on the bed, tucking him and brushing the bangs off his forehead.   
“Sleep tight bambino.”   
He left the room quietly. 

Tony walked back into the living room and took his plate, mug and Peter's bottle to the kitchen. He put them in the dishwasher and made up some more bottles for his little one. The man then went to pick up the rusks and smiled at the boxes, of course they had the Avengers and Spider-man on the box. Opening the one with IronMan on it Tony munched on a rusk as he put all the boxes away.  
"How's the Spider-Baby Fri?" He asked.  
"Still sleeping boss," The AI replied.  
Tony knew he was being a helicopter parent but since finding out Peter was a little, this was the first time the kid had ever regressed during the day.  
He was allowed to be a little worried okay?  
With that thought in mind the man started making some sandwiches in the hopes his kid would be back in normal headspace when he woke up. As much as he loved the little one, he wanted his big teen back for a little bit.

Peter rolled over, groaning at the wetness that was his pull-up. With a sigh the teen pushed himself up and out of bed, heading for the bathroom to clean up a little.  
Once the teen was done with his business and wearing joggers and a hoodie, stolen from someone, he walked into the kitchen with a yawn.  
"Hey kiddo," Tony smiled, "how was your nap?"  
"Was okay," Peter mumbled, hugging the man and melting into his warmth.  
Tony wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed the top of his head gently. The stood embraced for a few minutes before Tony spoke.  
"You ready for some lunch?"  
"Peanut butter and jelly?" Peter asked, looking up at the man with bright eyes.  
"Peanut butter and jelly," Tony promised with a smile, pressing a kiss to the teens forehead before they sat down to eat.

Tony was halfway through telling Peter an elaborate story from his MIT days when Friday spoke up.  
"Boss, May Parker is here," the AI announced, sounding as confused as a robotic voice could.  
"What?" Tony asked in shock, Peter's eyes going wide.  
"Says she needs to see Peter. Now."  
"Okay Fri," Tony said, "send her up."  
The man looked over at Peter and saw the kid on the brink of a panic attack.  
"Hey, hey, hey," he said walking over, hands on Peter's cheeks, "it's okay just breath, I'm right here with you."  
It took a few moments but Peter soon got his breathing back under control, and nodded just as the elevator signalled May's arrival.

"Tony?" May called.  
"Go ahead to the living room May we'll be there in a second," Tony called back, turning his attention back to his teen, "hey it's gonna be okay. I'm right here with you okay?"  
Peter nodded again, and Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead, leading the teen to the living room.

"Hey May," Tony greeted, "what are you doing back so early?"  
"Hey Tones," she greeted, "I'm back because there's something wrong with my nephew."  
"H - how?" Peter asked, half hidden behind Tony.  
"Cause I know my baby and you sounded like you wanted to say something, but didn't," May replied opening her arms, wrapping them around Peter, "What's the matter baby?"  
Peter shook his head and May looked at Tony for answers.  
"Take a seat and we’ll explain,” Tony told her softly. 

May nodded and took a seat, Peter next to her with Tony on his other side.   
“Baby what’s wrong?” May asked Peter, worry in her voice.   
Peter had his head down and eyes on the floor, nervously playing with his fingers.   
“Peter, c’mon talk to me,” May cooed, placing her hand on his shoulder.   
The teen tensed for a few seconds before relaxing, taking a deep breath before speaking.   
“I – I’m a little,” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor, “I regress into a younger headspace to help – to help with stress.”   
Tony rubbed his back hoping it would be a small comfort to the teen.  
“How long has this been going on?” May asked softly.   
“A – a couple weeks,” Peter answered, voice shaky, “please don’t be mad.” 

May didn’t say anything for a while as she let the information sink in, Tony gently holding onto the back of Peter’s shirt so the kid wouldn’t bolt. Just when the silence got too much for Peter May spoke up again.   
“Two weeks?   
“I’m sorry,” Peter whimpered.   
“No baby, no,” May cooed, pulling him in for a hug, “you have nothing to be sorry for, I’m just sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me.”   
“I love you Mama,” Peter said with a soft sob.  
“I love you too baby,” May replied, kissing the top of his head. 

After a few moments Peter felt himself starting to slip and reluctantly pulled himself out of May’s warmth.   
“I uh,” he started.   
“It’s okay bug,” Tony cut in, seeing the kid want to drop, “want any help getting ready?”   
With a small shake of his head the genius sent the teen off to his room, explaining to May that Peter usually regressed at night so this was new to both of them. It also explained why Peter was so shy. May nodded in understanding even though she was still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing.   
“Don’t worry,” Tony reassured, “I was a little overwhelmed at first too. Still am. But Peter needs this, and he needs us to be there for him.”  
“You’re right, he does,” May agreed, taking a deep calming breath to compose herself, “so how old is he in this space?”  
“One and a half,” Tony replied, “but don’t worry I got him some items like pacifiers and pullups, so we’re good for that.”   
“What about food?” May asked, she’d known Peter since he was born. The boy could be a picky eater, and an appetite at the same time.  
“Right now it’s a bottle of milk when he’s in little space. But I’ve bought some rusks to see how he gets on with those.”   
May nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Peter shuffled in and plonked himself on Tony’s lap. He was wearing his Spider-Man footsie pyjamas and had his arc reactor pacifier in his mouth.   
“Hey baby,” Tony greeted with a smile, “you remember who that is?” 

Peter looked at May and smiled behind the pacifier.   
“Mama,” he stated.   
“That’s right kiddo,” Tony praised, “May you wanna cuddle?”   
May was about to ask for a couple more minutes to process her nephew in footsie pyjamas, but one look at his doe eyes had her holding her arms out with a smile.   
“C’mere.”  
Tony passed Peter over and smiled when the little one snuggled right up to May. Peter rest his head on her shoulder and both Parkers smiled at Tony.   
The genius couldn’t help but smile back.   
“Who’s hungry?”

After agreeing on Thai food Tony put in the order and he and May gave Peter a rusk as a snack, May giving him a bottle and burping him just as their food arrived. Then they all settled on the couch to watch movies.  
Halfway through the second one Peter shifted uncomfortably with a whine.   
“You okay baby?” Tony asked, only for Peter to whine and shift again, “you need your pullup changed?”   
Peter nodded and made grabby hands at the man who lifted him up onto his hip.   
“Sorry May, did you wanna change him?” Tony asked.   
“No, you go on ahead, I’ll clean up a little,” May smiled, kissing Peter on the cheek before Tony took him to his room. 

Once changed Peter yawned and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Tony couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the motion was.   
“Hey Fri, can you ask May to come in here please,” Tony asked softly, directing his attention back to Peter, “time for this little spider to go to sleep.”   
With that he tucked Peter in and turned on the nightlight just as May walked in.   
“Everything okay?” She asked.   
“Just putting Peter to bed, thought you might wanna say goodnight,” Tony answered softly, gently patting Peter’s back to get him to sleep.   
May smiled and walked over to the bed seeing the little one already half asleep.   
“Night, night baby,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s head.   
Peter mumbled around his pacifier and let his eyes flutter shut.   
“Night, night, spider-baby,” Tony whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s cheek before turning the light off and leaving quietly. 

The two adults stood in the hallway, May looking at Tony with a soft smile.   
“What?” The man asked.   
“Being a Dad suits you,” May told him, causing the man to flush.   
“I wouldn’t say that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“I would, and so would that little one in there,” May countered, nodding towards Peter’s room at the end.   
Tony looked at Peter’s room and felt a soft smile form on his face as warmth bloomed in his chest. Now that he thought about it, May was right. Tony had been spending so much time with Peter that the kid felt like the son he never had. He’d even been called Dad when he carried a half asleep Peter to bed.   
“I wanna adopt him,” The man said, May laughed softly and shook her head.   
“We’ll talk about that in the morning,” she said.   
“Right,” Tony replied with a blush and showed her where the spare rooms were.   
The adults then bid one another goodnight and parted ways. 

Tony headed to the kitchen to grab some water before heading to bed. The man clicked on the baby monitor and smiled at the sound of the kids soft snores. Glad they’d finally told May and she was okay with it, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of this chapter, but I hope it's okay for all of you


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my good friend EmilyDavison who has been eagerly yet patiently waiting for this chapter

Tony leant against the counter and let out a huge yawn as he waited for his coffee.   
“Good morning to you too sunshine,” May’s amused voice greeted as she walked in.   
“Heh morning May,” the man greeted rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “how’d you sleep?”   
“I slept okay thanks,” May smiled, “you?”   
“I did, I’m just not a morning person,” Tony confessed with a smile, coffee machine beeping, “coffee?”  
“Please.”   
Tony poured two mugs and handed one over to her, the two drinking the warm liquid in comfortable silence. 

“So,” Tony began, after a few minutes.   
“So,” May countered.   
“How do you feel about Peter being a little?” He asked, “I mean how do you really feel?”   
May took a deep breath before replying.   
“I gotta admit, it was a little strange at first,” she confessed, “no pun intended. But it’s who he is, and as long as he’s happy and safe, that’s all that matters to me.”  
Tony nodded and smiled at her. He knew it was strange, trust him he did, he was just glad him and May were on the same page.   
Speaking of Peter.   
“Hey Fri, Spider-babe awake yet?”   
“Young sir is just rousing from his sleep boss,” the A.I responded.   
“You wanna get him?” Tony asked May.  
“You go ahead,” May told him with a smile, “I’ll start on breakfast.”  
With a smile and a nod, Tony headed to Peter’s room. 

Tony knocked on Peter’s door gently before entering, smiling at the sight he saw.   
The teen was sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his dummy firmly in his mouth.   
“Morning bug,” Tony greeted softly, heart melting when Peter looked up and made grabby hands at him.   
Tony easily lifted the teen onto his hip and let Peter rest his head on his shoulder.   
“Still feeling little baby?” The man cooed, kissing the top of Peter’s head when he nodded, “Okay, let’s change you real quick then we can have some breakfast with mama.”   
With that the man quickly changed the little one before carrying him to the kitchen. 

“One sleepy baby coming through,” Tony announced as he walked into the kitchen, May looking over and smiling.   
“Good morning baby,” she greeted.  
“Mama,” Peter smiled around his pacifier, reaching for her.   
“You take the baby, I’ll finish the pancakes,” Tony said, handing Peter over.  
“Hey sweetheart,” May cooed lifting the little into her arms, taking a seat at the table and settling Peter in her lap. The little one curled against her chest with his head on her shoulder.   
“Did he wake up like this yesterday?” May asked, subconsciously rocking Peter.   
“This is actually the first he’s woken up like this,” Tony told her, placing the food on plates, and bringing it over, “he usually wakes up in big space.”   
After putting the plates down Tony warmed up one of Peter’s bottles.   
“As long as he’s happy,” May said with a small shrug, Peter dozing lightly against her shoulder.  
“Couldn’t agree more May,” The man smile, microwaved pinging behind him, “wanna feed him?”   
“I’ll let you feed him, I fed him last night,” May replied with a smile.   
Tony smiled and watched as May woke up the still sleepy little.  
“Hey baby,” Tony cooed, “want some breakfast?”   
Peter nodded and reached out for Tony, the man lifting him into his arms as he sat opposite May.   
Tony pulled Peter’s pacifier out, gently shushing him when he whined as he cradled the boy in his arm and gave him his bottle.   
“There we go,” he cooed, smiling down at the boy.   
May smiled at the interaction between them.   
All the times Tony said he’d never be a good father and look at him now. 

After burping the teen Tony let Peter curl against him as he ate his breakfast and talked with May. Peter slowly came out of his little space but didn’t move from where he lay against Tony, letting his pacifier fall out of his mouth.   
“Morning kiddo,” Tony greeted softly.   
“Morning Dad, morning Mom,” the teen greeted with a smile.   
“Morning sweetie,” May smiled at him.   
“So what are we thinking of doing today?” Tony asked, running his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“Um can – can we go shopping for more little stuff?” The teen asked softly.   
“Of course we can buddy,” Tony smiled.  
“What kind of things did you wanna get sweetie?” May asked.   
“Well, since being a little I’ve wanted a stuffie, and maybe some Lego’s to play with,” he replied.   
“I think we can do that,” Tony said with a nod, “Okay why don’t you go change then we’ll head off.”  
With that Peter slid off Tony’s lap and headed to his room to change, the adults washing up their plates.  
Ten minutes later Peter emerged wearing his ripped jeans, converse and one of his best friends hoodies.  
"You ready kiddo?" Tony asked, smiling at him.  
At Peter's nod they all headed down to the garage and get in one of Tony's less flashy cars.

A half hour later they arrived at Toys R Us and headed inside, Peter staying close to the two of them as they walked to the toy aisle.   
“It’s all yours kiddos,” Tony said, gesturing to the empty aisle with a sweep of his arm.   
“I uh,” the teen stammered.   
“It’s okay baby,” May reassured him, running her fingers through his hair, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
“I want to,” Peter said, itching to run his fingers through the fur of the fluffy dog sat on the nearby shelf, “I’m just nervous.”   
Tony and May shared as soft smile over the teen’s head.   
They couldn’t blame Peter for being nervous about choosing a toy, considering he’d only just told them he was a little.   
Heck the teen was still getting used to it himself.   
“Tell you what,” Tony said to gain Peter’s attention, heart squeezing at the slight fear in the boys eyes, “how about me and May go and look for some Lego’s and you pick a toy?”   
“Can – can I have more than one?” Peter whispered, nibbling the cuff of his hoodie nervously.   
“Whaddya say May?” The man asked.  
May watched as two sets of puppy eyes turned to look at her, heart melting at the sight.   
“You can have a maximum of five,” she told him gently.   
Peter smiled and hugged them both tightly.   
“Have fun kiddo, we’ll meet you back here yeah?” Tony asked, smiling when Peter nodded before he and May headed off. 

Peter walked down the toy aisle looking at all the toys nervously fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. The store was almost empty, making the teen feel less on edge.   
Peter took a deep breath and walked over to a soft looking cat plushie and hesitantly reached out to run his fingers through it, smiling at the softness under his fingertips and letting out a small giggle.  
“Hi,” a small voice said, making the teen jump a little and look down.   
Standing there was a girl who couldn’t have been older than six, looking up at him with innocent green eyes and a wide smile.  
“Uh hi,” Peter replied with a small smile of his own, crouching down to her level, “are you lost?”  
The little girl shook her head and looked at the toy before looking back to Peter.   
“Are you gonna get it?”   
“I uh, I don’t know,” Peter replied honestly.   
The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment before walking over to the shelf and grabbing one of the cats, bringing it back over and gently pressing it into Peter’s hands.   
“A brown one?” He asked.   
“Matches your eyes,” the little one said, bright smile still in place.   
Peter smiled and looked down at the toy in his hands, covered with light brown fur and had piercing blue eyes. Hesitantly the teen brought it close to his chest and hugged it tight. The softness of the toy made him feel safe and protected.   
“Thank you,” Peter said, smiling up at the girl.   
“Welcome,” the girl grinned and held her hand out, “I’m Taylor.”  
“I’m Peter,” the teen shook her hand.   
“Are you allowed more toys?” Taylor asked, watching as Peter stood.   
“I’m allowed four more,” Peter said, holding up four fingers, “do you – do you wanna help me choose?”   
Peter watched as Taylor’s entire face lit up as she nodded, taking his hand, and leading him through the toy aisle. 

A few minutes later Peter had a brown cat, blue dog, purple lion, grey seal, and an IronMan plushie.   
“One, two, three, four, five,” Taylor counted happily, “do you like them Peter?”  
“I love them Taylor,” Peter told her honestly, “thank you.”   
With a smile Taylor ran forward and hugged his legs.   
“There you are sweetie,” A woman said as she rounded the corner.   
“Mommy,” Taylor smiled, “lookit I made a friend. This is Peter.”   
“Hi,” the teen answered shyly.   
“Hey kiddo,” the mom smiled, “thank you for looking after my little monster.”   
“No worries,” Peter smiled.   
“Hey kiddo, you ready?” A voice said from behind Peter.  
The teen turned to see Tony and May, a box of Lego in the trolley they had. 

A small gasp brought everyone’s attention to little Taylor, still clinging to one of Peter’s legs.   
“Is IronMan your Daddy?” She asked, eyes bright.   
“That I am little one,” Tony smiled, crouching down to her level, “and that’s Peter Auntie.”   
Taylor’s face lit up in excitement and bounced on the balls of her feet slightly, reminding the adults of Peter when he was excited.   
“I helped Peter pick out some toys,” she said, pointing up at said toys in Peter’s arms, “one of them is you in your suit.”  
“So it is,” Tony shared a grin with the teen, looking back at Taylor, “thank you for helping him sweetie.”   
Giggling Taylor hid her face in the teen’s leg as the man grinned and stood. 

“C’mon baby girl it’s time to go, Daddy will be wondering where we are,” Taylor’s mom said.   
“Aww, okay mommy,” Taylor replied, “I gotta go now Peter.”   
The teen knelt down to her level.  
“I’ll see you around Taylor,” he smiled, “thank you for helping me choose some toys.”   
“You’re welcome,” she said throwing her arms around his neck, Peter put his toys beside him to wrap his arms around her.   
The two pulled back from the hug with a smile and Taylor helped put the toys back in Peter’s arms before heading over to her mom.   
“Taylor wait,” Peter said, the two turning back to him, “here, a proper thank you for helping me.”   
With that Peter gave Taylor a purple unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail.  
“Thank you,” Taylor said, hugging him again.   
“You’re welcome,” Peter smiled, hugging her back feeling his heart warm when her mom mouthed ‘thank you.’   
The two pulled away once again and said their goodbye’s waving at one another until Taylor and her mom turned the corner.  
Tony and May walked over to Peter with large smiles on their faces.  
“Ready kiddo?” Tony asked, smiling when Peter nodded.   
“Mom, Dad, can we uh can we see if they have any colouring books?”   
“Of course we can sweetheart,” May replied, Tony nodding in agreement.   
With a smile Peter put the plushies in the trolley before they headed off to find what they were looking for.

In the end Peter picked three colouring books, Spider-Man, IronMan and one with animals in it. They also picked up some paper, non-toxic crayons, and some washable markers.   
“What’s next?” May asked, looking at Peter.   
“Um, I wouldn’t mind some new pyjamas for little space,” Peter said.   
“I think we can do that,” Tony smiled.   
“You boys do that,” May said, “I’ll meet you there, I just want to go look at something.”   
With that May headed off and Tony led Peter over to the clothes. 

“So what are we thinking? IronMan, Spider-Man, Star wars ooh Doctor Who,” Tony said as he looked through the pyjamas.   
“Um can I have some Looney Tunes and Scooby-Doo ones?” The teen asked quietly.   
Tony practically melted at that.   
The fact that the teen wanted Looney Tunes was cute in itself, add Scooby-Doo to the mix and it was just downright adorable.   
While Tony looked for pj’s in his size Peter let his eyes wander around and settle on something.   
“You’re a size small right?” Tony asked, not receiving an answer, “Bub?”   
The man turned and saw Peter looking over at some cribs and felt a soft smile grow on his face. Tony put the Pj’s in the trolley before putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder.   
“Wanna take a closer look bug?” He asked softly.   
“No, I’m – I’m good,” Peter replied.   
“You sure?” Tony asked, Peter nodding with a smile.   
The man decided not to push it and made sure he got the right size pj’s before they met May at the checkout.   
After paying the three of them headed back to the tower for some lunch. 

While May made sandwiches, Tony and Peter unpacked the bags and arranged the stuffies on Peter’s bed while putting his Lego with his other little stuff.   
“Hey Dad,” Peter said making Tony look over from the wardrobe, the teen wrapping his arms around him, “thanks for today.”   
“You’re welcome bub,” Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around the teen, and kissing the top of his head.   
The two stood embraced for a few minutes just basking in one another’s warmth, Peter snuggling as close as possible for comfort.   
“Boss, May would like you to know lunch is ready,” FRIDAY announced softly.   
“Thanks Fri,” Tony smiled, “you ready for lunch bub?”  
Peter nodded before he spoke softly.  
“Can – can I change into my little stuff first?”   
“Of course you can baby, want some help?” Tony asked, smiling when Peter shook his head, “okay we’ll meet you in the living room.”   
“Okay,” Peter said, smiling when Tony kissed his forehead and left him to sort himself. 

A few minutes later Peter walked into the living room, May and Tony looked up and immediately cooed. The teen was wearing his Scooby-doo Pyjamas over his pullup, Arc reactor pacifier clipped to his shirt, feet clad in IronMan socks and IronMan plushie held close.   
“C’mere baby,” Tony cooed, holding his arms out, smiling when Peter pretty much fell into them.   
The man adjusted the teen, so he was sat on his lap with his feet in May’s and gave him his sandwich to enjoy before he regressed.   
“What you wanna watch kiddo?” The man asked as Peter curled against his chest.  
“Peter Pan Return to Neverland please.”   
“You heard the kid Fri.”   
With that FRIDAY dimmed the lights and played the movie. 

After finishing his food Peter sat playing with his fingers and biting his lip not paying attention to the movie.   
“You okay sweetie?” May asked, noticing her nephews odd behaviour, and catching Tony’s attention.   
“I was just wondering if…” the last part came out as a mumble.  
“Sorry what was that?” Tony asked softly as he gently sat Peter up properly.   
“Can – can I have a nursery?” He whispered, “I’ve been thinking about it and I really want one.”   
“Of course you can baby,” Tony grinned, kissing Peter’s cheek and pulling him and May into a hug.  
The three stayed like that for the rest of the movie, the adults noticing how Peter’s pacifier drifted to his mouth. He was fast asleep by the time the credits rolled.   
“I think we better put this little bug down for a nap,” May said softly, smile on her face.   
“Sounds like a plan,” Tony smiled, “when he wakes up we can get the things for the nursery sorted.”   
“Sounds good, you put him down and I’ll wash up,” May said, kissing Tony on the cheek before taking the plates to the kitchen.   
With a smile Tony gently stood with his little Spider babe in his arms and carried him to his room for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've gotten anything wrong regarding being a little, please let me know so I can correct it


End file.
